A Lake In The Middle Of Nowhere
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: The Red Hood does the impossible: he finds her. *One-shot* *A/U*


**Disclaimer.**

**Here is the sequel to my last sequel.**

**I really hope this doesn't turn into a series, like my Raven/Red X stories did.**

**It probably wont, but who knows?**

**Red X17: here it is! may not be all that great, but meh.**

**SO HERE IT IS!**

**MAY JASON TODD BE EVER THE BEST ROBIN AND RED HOOD ON THE PLANET :) sorry. absolute fangirl moment there. but who cares? xD**

**Oh yeah, YAY DREW! :)**

* * *

Three Months Later...

* * *

Drew was sitting on the dock of a large lake in the middle of Canada somewhere. She had been walking for about six hours and she was not in the mood to get up and hike along the highway. Several people had stopped and asked if she would like a ride somewhere, but she had declined. Drew didn't really like cars: they were traceable, they broke down easily, and you needed money all the time in order to keep them running. They were also noisy. She detested loud things. They interrupted peace and quiet. Drew loved her peace and quiet.

It was April now, but it was still chilly. It had just rained, and she was soaked. Now here she was, trying to dry herself out. Having grown up in Tibet, of all places, the cold really didn't bother her as much as it should have.

All around her pine trees swayed in the breeze. Soon, the wind would pick up, as it had been doing for the last few nights, and she would be forced to curl up into a tight little ball and pray that the strong winds would not push her into the freezing cold lake.

On the beach of this huge, beautiful, freezing cold lake were her belongings. She really hadn't felt the need to use her sword in a long while, and was glad for the absence of its weight on her back.

It was late afternoon, and the sun still hung in the sky. All was green and healthy around her. In Tibet, all she'd seen was stone and snow. When she had been released from their care, she had been adventurous when it came to different parts of North America and Europe. She hadn't been everywhere, though, but it would be nice to have been everywhere at least once in her life.

You only lived once, as the monks had always told her.

Never had she been in the Great White North before. It was similar to the United States, and then again it was different. Not that it mattered: the world was what it was, and it didn't really matter to her where she was, as long as she'd been there either not once before or only once, and as along as she only stayed for a small amount of time.

Her boot-clad feet were dangling off the dock, a few feet above the water. She slowly laid back, her fingers linked together resting on her stomach, and closed here eyes. All she could hear the the slight lapping of the water, the wind, a few animal sounds here and there, and...

_Footsteps_?

She shook her head slightly. She hadn't seen anyone in over two days. No one could know that she'd walked from a small little town to this secluded spot, could they?

Thinking that she was overreacting, she relaxed and was about to doze off when a familiar voice shattered her peace and quiet.

"You know, it's really tempting to shove you into the lake, but since you've got that lovely fire sword all the way over there, I really don't think I'll take a chance this very fine, windy day."

Drew's eyes flew open and she sat up, twisting her body around and gasping at who was standing a few feet away from her.

It was _Jason_.

The Red Hood.

Formerly known to her and the rest of the world (and the world would only know him as) Robin.

She stood up, careful not to lose her balance and fall backwards into the lake.

He was wearing almost the same thing he'd worn as the Red Hood. The helmet was absent, though, was absent, and he looked a tad less obvious. He was smirking.

"_How_ did you find me?" she asked, disbelief audible in her voice, despite the fact that he was standing _right there._ He'd said that it had been pretty much impossible for her to be found. Did this mean others could find her, too? She really hoped that he had been the only one actually looking for her, because she liked staying off the radar. It gave her this sense of freedom you just couldn't take away from her without someone dying over it and having their faces burnt off first.

"It took three months," he sighed, still smirking as he shook his head, watching her as her eyes narrowed with suspicion while she placed her hands on her hips. "It took forever. What are you doing in Canada?"

"I've never been here," she replied uneasily. "Tell me, Jason... does anyone else...?"

"Nope, don't worry about that," he said. "It was just me. And I can find anything I want. Except you. What, were you trying extra hard to stay out of sight or something? Because, my god, every time I even managed to get a glimpse of you in some random rundown convenience store, it's just a glimpse and then it turned out to be some cranky old white-haired lady."

Drew had to smile at this, for only a moment. She had tried extra hard not to be found. Not just because of Jason (as nice as he had been, she still feared that someone else would find out about her, because if one man could, many men could do much more than the one, most likely), but because of the fact that someone had actually researched her. Her life. Her family. It was very alarming for someone to be aware of your tiny existence, when there were billions of others that people could concern themselves with, especially when that someone was the Red Hood.

"So... you did the impossible, then," she said. "Congratulations."

He stepped closer to her, his smirk growing. "I know, I'm brilliant."

Drew walked forward and gave him a solid punch to the shoulder.

"That actually hurt," he grumbled. Without warning, he grabbed the arm she'd just punched him with and twisted it around so it was pinned behind her back.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Let me go!"

"You punched me first," he said, chuckling. "You started it."

"Do you have any idea how immature that sounds?" she hissed, trying to get away from him, but only failed.

"I died when I was still a teenager," he said, his voice voice of humor this time. "I've got to have my fun somehow."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Nah, it's okay."

She took this chance, as much as she didn't want to, to stomp on his foot. He let go, grumbling something incoherent as she ran towards her things. She should have known better.

Jason tackled her to the ground, grinning in triumph as she rolled out from underneath him and sat up, glaring. "No fair!" she shouted.

"You were making a run for it," Jason laughed, standing up, "and you also hurt my foot. Since when did you get so violent?"

Drew stood up, brushing herself off, still glaring at Jason. "Since when did you like me so much?"

"Since I saw you for the first time," he said, his smirk returning.

"Of course," she muttered, making another run for her things. She was so glad she wasn't blushing. Why would he even remember her? She was literally a nobody. Well, to him she wasn't.

She preferred being a nobody to everybody: life was just easier that way, and she was content with that.

"Hold on a minute!" he grabbed her arm and held her in place. "You in a rush or something?"

"To get away from you and to never be found again? Yes!"

"Care to explain why?"

"Not really," she muttered.

Jason shook his head. "I'm not letting go of you until you tell me."

"You're incredibly immature," she snapped. He chuckled.

"So you've said. So are you going to tell me? Because I got all the time in the world. You do, too, even though you don't act like you do."

Drew blinked, no words ready for this statement.

"Now, if I let you go, will you explain why you staying invisible to everyone else on the planet?"

Drew huffed, "fine" and, true to his word, he released her.

"I haven't done anything illegal, besides having a few fake credit cards," she said, realizing that he might think that she a criminal. She wasn't, not really. She'd never stolen anything, nor had she ever killed or hurt anyone. Well, she'd had to burn a few people in her lifetime because they had threatened her first. The monks didn't approve of violence but as long as it was in self defense they were okay with it.

"I belive you on that one," he said.

"Well, you already know I'm nomadic..."

"So why all the moving around? Afraid someone will find you?"

"That's just it: since my family is dead, there is no reason for anyone to find me, unless they have nothing else to do, which I highly doubt unless we're talking about you, which we're not, so... really, the only way to say this in the simplest way is that I am content with being by myself."

"So... basically, you're saying, you like being invisible? You enjoy moving from place to place, without having any real home?"

"The only home I really remember is in Tibet."

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.

Drew sighed. "When my parents died... we were in Tibet, in the Himalayas. We got separated in a storm... I never saw them again. The monks found and me and decided to raise me."

"Did they teach you magic or something? Because I haven't seen anything like that sword of yours."

"Why do you always bring it up?" she asked, mirroring his posture, which made him glare at her. She was doing her best not to smirk back at him.

"Because it shoots _fire_, of course."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'm just a nobody. Or rather, I was somebody, and now... do you understand what I'm saying, Jason?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I should be off."

Jason grabbed her arm again, but this time made no sort of comment. He only pulled her close and place a kiss on her lips, pulling away quickly. When the blush began climbing her cheeks, he nearly fell over laughing. She stormed over to him and tried to punch him several times, but he only dodged them, laughing so hard she thought he would cry.

"Why did you do that?" she shouted.

"Because I felt like it," he said, "and that was so worth it."

"Hold still!" she shouted, finally landing a punch on his arm, only to have her own arm twisted behind her back yet again.

"Okay. Now we're still. What next?"

When she said nothing, he kissed her on the cheek, chuckling as he released her. Her usually pale face was pink, and she looked like she wanted to murder him.

"Admit it," he crooned, "you liked it."

"Did not!"

"Wow, who's immature now?"

"How does that make me immature?" she balled her hands up into fists, wanting to punch him very, very badly.

"You're denying it," he said smugly.

Drew turned on her heel, once again leaving him behind, laughing still.

She would never admit it, but she had enjoyed it.

* * *

**Wasn't so sure about this one.**

**Ah well!**

**Plze leave a review :)**

**thnx!**


End file.
